Sometimes, application developers desire to implement user interfaces that contain unique elements that distinguish the user interface over other user interfaces and/or to enhance a user's experience when the user is working with the application via the user interface. One way in which a developer may want to customize a user interface is to create visual effects that occur to signal a user interface change or to modify an element of a user interface. However, current platforms do not support applying a visual effect on content that is used as part of a user interface.